Episodio 45 (Dragon Ball Z)
|títuloES = Atrapados en Namek! |títuloHA = ¡La ambición de Vegeta! ¡Yo soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo! |títuloEN = The ambition of Vegeta! I am the strongest warrior in the universe! |títuloJA = 野望のベジータ! 宇宙一の戦士はオレだ!! |títuloJAtraducido = Yabo no Bejita! Uchu Ichi no Senshi wa Ore da!! |temporada = Saga Freezer |opening = Chala-Head-Cha-la |opening = CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA |ending = Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Power! |fechaJA = 1 de Marzo de 1990 |fechaEEUU = 10 de Junio de 1997 |fechaES = Desconocido |fechaHA = Desconocido |escritor = Akira Toriyama |adaptado = Original y capítulo 237 |director = Nishio Daisuke |animación = Uchiyama Masayuki |animación2 = }} es el cuadragésimo quinto episodio de Dragon Ball Z y el décimo episodio de la Saga de Freezer. Argumento Nada más llegar a el Planeta "Namek" ven como una nave se acerca, ¡Vegeta! y seguidamente llega otra nave, lo que no saben que un nuevo enemigo se cierne sobre Namek y ellos. Bulma queda completamente desilusionada sabiendo que no podrán derrotar a Vegeta. En una aldea al otro lado del planeta, Freezer el tirano del universo y sus soldados (desconocidos por el momento por los guerreros Z) han conseguido tres bolas de dragon por la fuerza matando a los namekianos. Zarbon indica a Freezer que una nave desconocida ha llegado a el planeta que esta siendo rastreada por dos soldados (Banan y Chopsui), y que Kyui ha llegado persiguiendo a Vegeta para matarlo ya que ambos tienen un poder muy similar y una gran rivalidad. Kyui está más confiado que nunca ya que el poder de Vegeta es algo inferior a el normal (estaba escondiendo su poder, esto lo aprendió en la Tierra) y Kyui se acerca a él llamándolo traidor. Mientras Bulma le dice a Krilin y Gohan que según lo acordado ella se iría en seguida, pero Krilin la detiene ya que con adversarios tan poderosos no podrían reunirlas y pensando en irse todos rápidamente. Gohan siente como alguien se acerca, Bulma pregunta si es Vegeta, pero estos le dicen que no tienen tanta fuerza. Banana y Chopsui se acercan y los ven, Chopsui dice que no son habitantes de Namek y están decididos a matarlos. Krilin se pregunta quienes son y porque están vestidos como los saiyajin. Chopsui mira su fuerza en el rastreador y se ríe de ellos y luego destruye la nave, Krilin le dice a Gohan que no son tan fuertes y empiezan a liberar su Ki y con un golpe (cada uno) los derrotan con facilidad. Bulma llora ya que nunca podrán volver a la Tierra. Freezer le pregunta a Zarbon sobre los desconocidos y este dice que con su rastreador localizó dos fuerzas de unas 1.500 unidades con las que acabaron fácilmente con sus soldados y luego perdió la señal. En el Planeta Tierra, en un hospital donde se encuentra Goku, Chi-Chi le dice que deje de moverse, el médico le había dicho que estuviese siempre en reposo. Krilin le dice que por el momento tienen que irse, podrían llegar guerreros más fuertes. Mientras Kiyui está junto a Vegeta apunto de empezar la pelea. Kyui se ríe de éste ya que según el su fuerza de combate ya no es lo que era. Vegeta le dice que en la Tierra aprendió cosas muy útiles, y Kyui le dice burlándose de el a huir del enemigo, después Vegeta aumenta su fuerza de combate dejando a Kyui sorprendido quien le dice: '¡No puede ser, tu fuerza de combate simpre fue igual que la mía (18.000)! '''Vegeta le contesta que en la Tierra estuvo a punto de morir en la batalla mientras el no se entrenaba siempre protegido por Freezer. En cuanto la fuerza de Vegeta llegó a 22.000 los rastreadores se destruyeron, los de Kyui y el de Zarbon que estaba calculando la fuerza de el traidor. Entonces Dodoria con su modelo nuevo de rastreador calcula el poder de Vegeta que a subido hasta 24.000 (''supera la fuerza de Dodoria y Zarbon), este piensa que estará estropeado ya que Vegeta apenas había llegado a las 18.000, es Freezer quien dice que Vegeta ha tenido que pelear duramente en varias ocasiones y que luchando los dos juntos (Zarbon y Dodoria) podrían con Vegeta. Kyui le dice a Vegeta que se unirá a el si lo deja con vida y que los dos juntos vencerían con facilidad a Zarbon y Dodoria, Vegeta nunca se fiaría de alguien como el, Kyui lo engaña diciéndole que Freezer está detrás de él, y ataca con un poderoso ataque de Ki, pero Vegeta no solo aumentó su fuerza sino que también su velocidad, Kyui intenta huir junto a Freezer y Vegeta le da un fuerte golpe y luego lanza un fuerte ataque de Ki sin problemas. Dodoria con su rastreador ve como la fuerza de Vegeta no era errónea ya que Vegeta derrota a Kyui en unos segundos. Uno de los muchos soldados de Freezer le dice que ha localizado a diez habitantes de Namek. Krilin, Gohan y Bulma se alejan caminando ya que si vuelan serían localizados por los enemigos y finalmente llegan a una cueva. Hechos importantes * Muere Kyui. Curiosidades * En el doblaje latino Gerardo Reyero debuta como la voz de Freezer. Galería Freeza, Zarbon y Dodoria.png|Nuevos enemigos en Namek. Banana_y_Chopsui.png Véase también fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 045 en:Frieza Strikes! ca:Episodi 45 (BDZ) pt-br:A ambição de Vegeta! Sou o guerreiro mais forte do universo! Categoría:Episodios escritos por Akira Toriyama Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Saga de Freezer